In the medical profession, the amount of time that a task takes to perform can be critical. Having the correct medical instrument at a doctor's disposal can mean the difference between life and death. For this reason, doctors, especially in the surgical field, often equip large tables and/or trays with the wide array of medical instruments that they may need to perform a particular task.
However, in small hospitals and medical offices, limited space may make it impossible to keep the numerous medical instruments that are needed close at hand. In these situations, the doctor must prioritize the medical instruments that are nearby. As can be imagined, if a medical instrument that is not available is needed for the task, the doctor or an assistant must retrieve the medical instrument from storage and, if necessary, sterilize the medical instrument for use. As stated above, the time that must be expended in retrieving the correct instrument may be inconvenient at the least and disastrous at the worst.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.